


Haters to the Left

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tinylegacies. Her prompts were: Glee, Puck/Lauren, New Year's Eve. Shout out to my beta eeyore9990!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters to the Left

She had never seen so many model thin, good looking people in one room before. It was like stepping into a Gap ad, or one of her recurring nightmares. Except, unlike her nightmares, Noah Puckerman was smiling whenever his eyes met hers, and she could have sworn when she caught him spiking the eggnog he actually winked at her.

Yes, she had rocked his world a few weeks ago in exchange for joining Glee, but that had been a one off. Boys like Puck knocked up cheerleaders and beat up outcasts, they did not openly flirt with girls like Lauren unless a bribe was involved. Tonight all bets were off.

By eleven o’clock he had her cornered in the living room when she unsuccessfully tried to change the music on the stereo.

“Wanna dance?” He was every guy her mom ever warned her about in tight jeans and a mohawk. And she couldn’t help it. She liked him.

“Are you drunk?” She spoke up to be heard over the crappy music pounding from the speakers. He laughed and raised his glass while shaking his head no. “High?”

“Why do you ask?” He leaned in closer than strictly necessary. He smelled like rum and spices and looked like the devil.

“I can’t be the only person who thinks it’s odd to party at a teacher’s house on New Year’s.” It was downright creepy if she was honest with herself, but the entire Glee club was there and the text from Rachel made it sound mandatory.

Puck laughed and emptied his glass, setting it on the coffee table without glancing away. “Why do you keep changing the subject?”

She shrugged and bit her lip when the answer wasn’t forthcoming. On the other side of the couch, Artie was wheeling in slow circles with Brittany on his lap, and Mike and Tina were swaying in time in each other’s arms. They were intimate portraits of real couples, obviously in love, and it was a little more than she could take.

She could aim for his heart but she shot lower instead. “Shouldn’t you be having sex with Santana or something?”

He blinks at her, unfazed. “I could be. If I wanted to.”

“Look, Puckerman, I appreciate all this attention you seem intent on lavishing on me since I joined the club. But you don’t have to.” Her voice dried up in her throat, and she had to take a breath and calm the pounding of her heart.

“I thought girls that wore glasses were supposed to be smart.”

She was still trying to come up with a smart ass remark when he kissed her, his hands on either side of her face. Right there in front of everyone.

He stopped long enough to whisper in her ear, “You getting it yet?”

The room spun for a moment before righting itself, and she had to reach for his hand before she slid off the edge of the world. He pulled her in for another kiss, and she reminded herself it wasn’t even midnight. This time she totally got it.


End file.
